The invention relates to that class of support device used to support large industrial structures such as power plant precipitators, associated ducting, pipe lines and other structures which are subject to deflection or slight movement caused by thermal expansion. Commonly, in the prior art, some form of structural bearing is installed at main support points for the equipment. Such bearings are generally customized and differ in design. Some include spring means active along the axis of the load and/or some form of slide bearing to compensate for lateral movements and deflections. Such customized bearing means are frequently complex and costly and there is a lack of uniformity in the design of supports for large structures, generally speaking.
The objective of this invention is to eliminate the main deficiencies of the prior art and to provide a vastly improved stanchion of compact design and substantially constant height for all capacities, thereby standardizing the stanchion and substantially eliminating the need for customizing to accommodate various structures requiring support.
A further objective is to provide a stanchion which is field adjustable as to height within narrow limits, has a low profile and a wide stable base, as well as integral sliding structural bearing means active against axial loading and lateral loading. The structural bearing means features low friction dry lube bearing surfaces exclusively. Internal commercial liquid spring units in required numbers are employed for compactness.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.
The following prior United States patents are made of record herein under 37 C.F.R. 1.56, and these patents while broadly relevant to the invention do not disclose the previously-discussed features of the instant invention:
______________________________________ 2,904,328 3,349,418 3,186,702 3,504,905 3,204,945 3,610,605 3,243,236 3,933,344 3,282,543 3,998,499 3,296,349 4,006,505 4,025,676. ______________________________________